


Being Pregnant is Totally Punk Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM!Gerard, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard never thought pregnancy would be this fun. </p><p>Sure, somethings were hard to deal with; his mood swings, his weight gain, his cravings. </p><p>However, with Frank by his side, he knows that he'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Pregnant is Totally Punk Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> Just a little Pregnant!Gee drabble for the amazing Gerardwaysgay!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, Cat!
> 
> x x x

"Rowan?"

"No."

"How about Finley?"

"Maybe."

"Quinn?"

"No."

"Aza?" 

"Interesting, count that as a maybe."

"Eden?"

"Pretty, also a maybe."

Frank smiled as he looked at his husband who was currently lying on the couch, softly patting his pregnant tummy.

"I'm sorry if I'm being difficult, Frank. It's just that I want a pretty name for our baby, yeah?" Frank laughed, nodding, as he got on his knees in front of the couch, pressing a kiss against Gerard's lips.

"It's alright, Darling. I understand. Are you hungry?"

Gerard giggled, before nodding his head meekly. "Can-Can I have a BLT?" Frank nodded, starting to stand up, before getting stopped by Gerard grabbing his arm. "Could you also put some hot peppers in it? And pickle juice! I want pickle juice, can I have that? Oh! Crackers too, I want crackers!" Gerard quickly hid his face in embarrassment. He was twenty-five weeks pregnant, and his weird cravings still haven't stopped.

"You can have anything you want, Baby. I'll be right back!" Gerard slowly slid his hands off his face, watching Frank walk into the kitchen. 

He groaned softly to himself as he felt the baby kick.  _Fuck, this baby kicks like it's playing national soccer._ Gerard slowly tried to rearrange himself, as he felt the baby kick a second time. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, smiling to himself despite the pain. Being pregnant was kind of fun, sure it fucking hurts sometimes, but  _fuck,_ there's a tiny human inside of him! This baby was his and Frank's little miracle! He stretched his bare legs, sighing happily as the warmth from Frank's old, large sweater consumed his body. He was so happy that Frank was with him. They've been married for five years, together for nine, and the love between them was as perfect and interesting as ever. 

He could still remember the day Frank proposed to him; he was thirty three, while Frank was twenty eight, and it was during one of Frank's shows. At that time, Frank was in a band called LeATHERMOUTH - he was _always_ musically involved in something. It made Gerard so happy to see Frank doing something he loved. He could almost remember every detail; the lights that shone on him, the lively crowd that screamed and moshed, the way Frank got on his knee on the stage, taking the ring box out of his pocket. He could remember how red he was when they led him on the stage to accept his ring. He went from Frank's weird trans boyfriend, to his weird trans husband, but Frank still loved him.

He stared at his ring, a smile on his face. It ring was beautiful, and so fucking expensive, a _"Classic Red Gold Three Stone Black Diamond Solitaire"_ as Frank called it and Gerard remembered how he laughed when Frank told him the name, sounding so sophisticated.

"Baby?" Gerard turned his head, smiling when he saw Frank with his sandwich, pickle jar (he was always craving pickle juice), and some saltine crackers. "Oh, thank you, Frankie!" Frank smiled, walking over to Gerard to give him his stuff.

"I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee." 

**///**

"C'mon Daddies! Help mommy keep her feet up!"

Gerard whined as Frank held his legs in the air.

"You  _so_ owe me ice cream, Frank!" Frank sighed to himself, before agreeing. Yoga wasn't Gerard's favourite activity to do, but Dr. Kannan suggested that it would be something fun to do; it could also help with the pregnancy.

"Whatever you want, Babe," Frank smiled as he looked at his beauty. Frank loved Gerard so much. Gerard was his fucking everything; now he was everything plus one. Frank was going to be a father! A cute, tiny baby was going to pop out of Gerard, and Frank was going to love it so much. 

Gerard was pregnant, really pregnant, but  _fuck;_  he looked absolutely amazing— gorgeous, even. Gerard was gorgeous. Frank was a lucky man, and he knew it. Not only was Gerard gorgeous, and  _pregnant,_ buthe was intelligent, witty, super nerdy, an _artist_ , and he had an amazing butt. Gerard was his lovely trans husband, comic book artist and writer! Frank could never explain how much love and respect he had for his husband. Gerard was his world _._

"Good job, Frank! You're doing great!" Lyn-Z was the instructor today for yoga; some days it was her, other days it was a tall man named Travie.

"Thanks, Z! How's Jamia?" Frank asked, as he helped Gerard curl his legs.

"She's doing great! She's about sixteen weeks, one more month and we'll finally learn the sex of the babies!"  Jamia was Lyn-Z's beautiful wife that sometimes came with her for yoga. 

"That's wonderful, Lyn! Make sure to tell—" Gerard stopped to groan, placing one hand on his stomach and wincing.

"Make sure to tell her that Gerard misses her," Frank quickly put Gerard's legs down, dropping to his side. "Baby's kicking again, huh?" Gerard nodded quickly, a small smile on his face. "Make sure to be careful, Gee. Don't want you or the baby getting hurt," Gerard thanked him, before closing his eyes to ease himself a bit. 

"I love you too, Frankie. But,"

"But what, Gee?"

"You still owe me ice cream."

"Of course, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> [Gerard's ring.](https://img0.etsystatic.com/012/0/6376733/il_570xN.444505814_8qa7.jpg) What a beauty.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's a lot fluffier than I'm used to doing, and now I have an amazing beta by my side. So, thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
